I Spy
by Miya Morana
Summary: Sam/Gabriel, mention of Dean/Sam. Spying on the Winchesters when they think he's away is just too much fun, or so Gabriel thinks.


**Title:** I Spy  
**Author :** Miya Morana  
**Beta :** Thanks to **morganoconner** for going over this for me. Any remaining mistakes are mine.  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam/Gabriel, mention of Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Spying on the Winchesters when they think he's away is just too much fun, or so Gabriel thinks.  
**Warnings:** mentions of incest, mentions of abuse, and some violence.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.  
**Word Count:** 1670  
**A/N:** Written for **kijikun** who pledged for it over at **pledge_a_thon**.

Now that he's officially joined Team Free Will, there are a lot of things Gabriel's not allowed to do anymore. Things they made him give his word on. He swore he wouldn't play any tricks on them, wouldn't read their minds or eavesdrop on them. It's so frustrating.

So of course he's looked for a loophole. Because spying on the Winchesters when they think he's away is just too much fun.

He's been off on a Trickster job for a few days, so the boys (and yes, Castiel too is just a boy to Gabriel's eyes) aren't expecting him. And they never made him swear he wouldn't _watch_ them. That's why, when Gabriel pops up in the motel room the brothers are sharing, he very carefully stays invisible to all of their senses.

No eavesdropping means no sound, and the archangel has never had any reason to learn to read on lips, but it can't be that hard, can it?

Dean's on the phone, pacing in front of the fridge, a slightly bewildered frown on his pretty face, so he must be speaking with Castiel. The angel has a way of baffling even Gabriel sometimes. With an amused smirk, the archangel turns his attention to the younger brother.

Sam's sitting on the edge of one of the beds, cleaning their demon-killing knife. For a long moment, Gabriel can't take his eyes off these strong fingers, deftly rubbing a rag on the blade, going back and forth in sure, efficient jerks of the wrist. So okay, he's always had a thing for the younger Winchester's giant hands. But honestly, who wouldn't?

Dean's phone call is over it seams, because the man sits next to Sam on the bed. Gabriel tilts his head on the side when he notices Sam tensing up at something his brother says. Dean's hand touches the boy's shoulder and Sam winces, knocking it away before putting the knife back in its sheath. He's glaring at Dean now, his jaw so firmly set that Gabriel would bet you can hear his teeth gritting.

And Dean's smirking at him, still talking –and okay, reading lips apparently doesn't come naturally to archangels because he has no idea what the older Winchester is saying. But Dean's eyebrow is raised in an almost sort of _leer_ and Sam's trying to lean away from him, looking really uncomfortable now. What in his Father's name's going on, there?

Something Sam said a few weeks ago suddenly comes back to him. He'd said that when Dean came back from Hell, he'd been _different_. That things between the two of them had been really bad then, before Castiel joined up with them. Could it be...? No. No way!

But looking at Sam finally snarling something back at Dean, something about Castiel (Sam's lips always did that adorable little curling thing whenever he pronounced the angel's name. It actually makes Gabriel a little bit jealous), like he's trying to protect himself with the angel's name only, Gabriel has no choice but to come to the conclusion that yes, it seems that Dean Winchester used to sexually abuse his little brother.

Gabriel's vision turns read with the realization, anger seeping into him. When Dean just shrugs off Sam's remark and puts his hand on Sam's neck, dragging the boy's face towards his with a smirk, Gabriel raises a hand and lets his grace hit Dean right in the chest, sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

"What the– Gabriel?" Sam's voice is shocked, and a little bit alarmed.

Gabriel knows he's visible now, more than visible, he's exuding power and fury, wings beating behind him and eyes glowing gold with his barely contained archangelic grace. His hand is still up, holding Dean crushed against the wall.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Sam's looking at him with fear now, and Gabriel hates that, hates that his human's scared of him. _His_ human. Yes, Sam is _his_, he sees that know. They've been growing closer and closer during the last few months, and once he's made sure that Samuel is safe again he'll take care of him, start courting him properly.

"It's okay Sam, he'll never hurt you again," Gabriel growls. He tightens his grace's grip around Dean's throat and the man makes a choked noise.

"Hurt me?" Sam sounds lost and a little bit panicked. "Why the fuck would Dean hurt me? Gabriel, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sam puts a hand on Gabriel's arm, and the archangel tears his eyes from Dean to the taller man. It saddens him to see Sam trying to protect his brother after what Dean's done to him, what he was going to do to him again.

"Gabriel, _please_, let him go!" Sam begs, and there's no way he can say no to him, so he lowers his hand. On the other side of the room, Dean drops to the floor, coughing.

Sam runs to him, helps him up, asks him if he's okay, and Gabriel makes an effort to keep his rage and his grace in. His wings are still out, his eyes still golden, and his lips curve into a satisfied smirk at the look of fear he's put in Dean's eyes.

"Gabriel?" Sam's voice is soft, soothing as he talks to him, as if he was trying to calm down a wild horse or something. "Could you tell me what this is all about?"

"I know." Gabriel's voice is low and dead serious. "I was here, just now, and I... I'm sorry I didn't understand when you tried to tell me."

"You… were here?" Sam's blushing, he looks embarrassed and ashamed as his eyes drop to the floor.

Gabriel's wings flap furiously. Of course Dean would have found a way to make Sam feel responsible. Make him feel like he _deserved_ it.

"But I don't understand," Sam continues, talking to his feet. "Why go after Dean?"

Gabriel just stares at Sam. The boy can't seriously mean that, can he? "Sam, he was about to _molest_ you!" he all but shouts.

Sam's head shoots up, and it's not shame or hurt or defensiveness Gabriel can see in his wide eyes but honest surprise and complete disbelieve. Next to him, Dean's wearing the exact same expression. "Come again?" They both say at the same time.

Oops?

Gabriel folds his wings back inside his vessel, and the golden light in his eyes fades, leaving them their usual hazel shade. He bites his lips, contrite. He was so sure, though...

"No eavesdropping." It's Sam's voice, barely more than a whisper. But then the hunter starts laughing, and it's a little bit hysterical. Dean stops staring at Gabriel to give his brother a bewildered look. "No eavesdropping, Dean, we made him promise," Sam explains between two fits of laughter. "He was there, spying on us, but he couldn't _hear_ us. He must have misinterpreted our body language or something!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Dean answers, voice too rough. He doesn't look amused at all, and Sam must notice it because he stops laughing.

Sam looks at Gabriel, and the archangel can see surprised amusement and an unexpected fondness in the boy's deep brown eyes. He's smiling softly at Gabriel, who finds himself smirking back.

Dean rolls his eyes at them. "Whatever. Dude, you two need to talk, seriously," he tells Sam, making for the door. "And tell your archangel I'll be waiting for his apology."

Then he's out, leaving a slightly blushing Sam and the ex-Trickster alone in the motel room. The human takes a hesitant step towards Gabriel.

"Uh, so yeah," he stammers, and it's just adorable how hesitant he looks. "What you saw, it was just Dean making fun of me and being his usual asshole-self, that's all. But, um, I guess thanks for coming to my rescue?" Sam sits on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "Can I talk to you?" he asks, lifting his eyes to Gabriel, and that's a change for sure, because the archangel's the one used to looking up.

"You can always talk to me, Sammy-boy," the archangel says. All that tension in the room is getting on his nerves, so he drops down on the bed next to Sam, lounging there. He snaps and a candy bar appears in his hand. Unwrapping it, he asks: "So, what's on your mind kiddo?"

"You." It's barely more than a whisper, but Sam's turned towards him, and the look in his eyes is so intense that if he needed to breathe, Gabriel wouldn't remember how to do it, right now.

The archangel straightens up, lowers the Snickers bar from his mouth. He raises an eyebrow. "Really?" His voice is all smugness and innuendo, even though his heart is beating faster than it has any right to be.

Sam doesn't answer, but he moves, turning to face the archangel properly, climbing a little bit more on the bed in the process. "Dean thinks you like me." It's not a question, except Gabriel thinks maybe it is.

"Of course I like you Sammy-boy," the archangel says, leaning towards Sam. With all the confidence he can muster, he puts a hand on the human's strong thigh. "What's not to like?" He raises both eyebrows suggestively.

Sam's lips on his are warm and unexpected, but Gabriel's not going to complain. The kiss is soft and hesitant, just lips and sighs until Sam's hand moves to the archangel's neck and the boy opens his mouth, inviting Gabriel's tongue in. The angel takes the hint. Sam tastes of minty toothpaste and, underneath, of something that is just _him_.

So much for properly courting the boy. This is much better anyway.


End file.
